


2 fluffy drabbles

by bbg17on



Category: Do Começo ao Fim | From Beginning to End (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Thomas and Francisco in Francisco's room.





	2 fluffy drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is for rmowens, has a part of this and I had something come to mind for it, this is the finished product. The beginning to where that one comes in or pretty close.

Thomas coming into Francisco's room, its a habit developed over the years after every one has gone to bed and the lights are all out Thomas would sneak in. Tonight being no different. Thomas isn't able to sleep, he's too keyed up from his swim meet today. Thomas had won.

Thomas flapping down on the bed, laying at Francisco's feet, Francisco with a med school book in his hands. Thomas starting to talk about today's meet, a smile on Francisco's face hearing him. Thomas has another coming up Thomas is already excited for. He knows Thomas will never tire of it. Having joined because Francisco was on the team. Francisco stopped but has always gone to Thomas's practices and meets, rooting him on on days like today. 

Francisco has watched as Thomas has changed from a boy going into a man. His body changing, muscles becoming more prominent, stronger. Becoming taller, broader. 

Him and Thomas have shared touches, hugs, kisses, aware as the years have gone by what he feels for Thomas isn't from one brother to another but something more. Catching himself as he hears Thomas talk, his eyes roaming over Thomas, not as an observing brother noting changes but out of longing. One he's felt before. The need to protect Thomas, a promised he has kept since Thomas was little, even if it means protecting him from Francisco.

Thomas pulling the book out of Francisco's hands. Francisco launching himself off the bed after it. Francisco had been in his head with his own thoughts, he hasn't noticed Thomas had stopped talking. Unbeknownst to Francisco Thomas's plan to get Francisco out of it. 

Thomas having nowhere to go, his back to the wall, book still in his hand, Francisco's hand reaching for it. Thomas is shorter than him but not by much. Noting Thomas's warm skin, he has no shirt on, came into Francisco's room without one, just his pajama bottoms.

Francisco's will to hold himself in control weakening feeling Thomas's skin against his own. The book forgotten as Francisco finds it harder to breath, his hand already on Thomas's in an effort to get the book away.

Thomas closing the distance, lips on Francisco's. Francisco's breath stopping, eyes shut out of reaction or instinct he's not sure. The action being felt through his whole body, like most of his life, his whole body aware of he looked at Thomas or if his hand moved through Thomas's curls, why would a kiss be any different? 

He wasn't expecting it? How long had it been going through Thomas's mind? How long did Thomas realize he feels something more for Francisco? He had been so focused on protecting Thomas. He had been so focused on Thomas making the choice for his future, whether it be with Francisco or someone Thomas meets, was this Thomas making the choice?

Francisco knows him, Thomas doesn't male a decision rashly. Francisco's lips moving, accepting the action. Thomas has made his decision. Francisco's fingers weaving into those curls. Yearning, allowing it to come to the surface after keeping it down. Lips taking in Thomas's skin as Thomas's hands wander Francisco's body. Francisco's sweatpants falling to the ground.

Thomas's body beginning to wrap itself around Francisco. Lips meeting lips, this is Thomas's first time, it's the same for Francisco. Feeling as if he has been waiting his whole life for this. Him and Thomas becoming one.


End file.
